omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Huh/@comment-26164274-20151027083554
Ship-Related Character Quirks That Nobody Really Cares About I should add this to the character analysis, to be honest, but I cba to complete the whole template so I'll be compiling these things here until I stop procrastinating. *Rheine's eyes are unreadable. Most of her emotions are conveyed through facial expressions. Her orbs are like dark mirrors, and it's nigh impossible to discern what she's feeling if she has a poker face on. Her eyes can brighten and harden, but those are both negative when they happen. It's why she favors people with blue or green eyes- light-colored eyes, in her opinion, are easier to see and in turn, easier to understand. Basically if the person has light-colored eyes they get an automatic +1 in her book. *Elodie is extremely intrigued by people who can express their emotions so lucidly, though she obviously doesn't show it. It's a fascinating mystery to her that some people can be suffering so much but still dare to allow their emotions come through. They're not necessarily a weakness in her opinion, but...a part of her thinks that anyone who can do it is brave in their own right. Explicitly speaking, it's a +0.9 in her book. (Because originality.) **When Elodie smiles, it's a literal "thE WHOLE WORLD STOPS AND STARES FOR A WHILE" moment because she never ever ever ever ever ever smiles. It's a once-in-a-lifetime sight for about 99.8% of the population. (her smile = +9001 points to you) *Valentin abhors ignorance and foolishness, and tries his utmost best not to be so himself. However, he just can't bring himself to dislike such people (unlike Rheine), and gives it his best attempts to help aforementioned people. He may be sapio, but at the same time he loves teaching people (I STG that he'd be a professor if he didn't love animals so much). In other words, he might be sapio-hetero, but it's possible for him to fall for them halfway through. (if he likes you even though you're not academically good = +3) *Kate. **IF YOU PLAY MINECRAFT WITH HER KATE WILL LOVE YOU FOR THE ENTIRE TIME YOU'RE PLAYING. Then stop when you're done. **She has no favorite type of chocolate and loves every single kind. When somebody figures this out and plays their cards right, it's a +5 moment. *Joan. **Joan does not crack jokes. Her cracking jokes is the most unheard of thing ever. She's always deadpanning but she will not crack jokes. (+10 if you get her to joke.) *Psyche was that girl in kindergarten who silently observed her classmates going "HEY LET'S BE FRIENDS FOREVER" with each other. Whenever someone approached her, she was like "sCREW YOU GET OUT YOU EFFING (insert inappropriate term)" without using words. Anybody who looks past her seemingly "I will kill you if you talk to me" aura gets an automatic +2. **She, hypocritically according to some people, dislikes condescending people. She has a soft spot for insecure but not too insecure people though. **Psyche. Loves. Wine. Casually defying the German beer stereotype. She execrates beer so if you even offer to buy her one she will avoid you like the plague. Get her a glass of wine, ANY WINE seriously though Riesling is especially preferred, and she will put up with you for an entire day. (+10) *Aspirin hates it when she loses consciousness in the middle of a conversation. She hates people questioning her meds even more (there is no true cure to narcolepsy), so it is an ABSOLUTE PLEASURE WHEN PEOPLE OVERLOOK HER SUDDEN PASSING OUT and just continue the conversation like normal. (+3) Goodbye ships.